cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Maelstrom Vortex
|allianceseniority = 6/22/2008 |team = Red |teamseniority = |statisticsdate = 07/30/2018 |soldiers = 47,927 |soldiereff = 89,288 |density = 3.32 |litrate = 100.00 |religion = Christianity |casualties = 5,658,272 |attacking = 2,263,135 |defending = 3,395,137 |casualtyrank = 444 |currency = |infra = 14,999.99 |tech = 92,331.88 |nationstrength = 609,271.096 |rank = 5 |efficiency = 164.80 |landarea = 95,066.706 mile diameter |environment = |envnum = |defcon = 5 |mode = |state = |nativeresources = |connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} Maelstrom Vortex is the ruler of the nation of Dragonisia, a member of the New Pacific Order, a former Astronomer of the Star Guard and former Researcher and member of the Tech and Diplomatic Corps. He is an Armageddon Veteran and a Veteran of almost every war from that date forward that the New Pacific Order has been involved in. He is a dragon of Istaria, and a recipient of "the Gift". It's the only way, he has said, that he has been able to survive so many nuclear wars. Portal technology brought him to Bob, where he and his fellow dragons established the Dragon Empire of Dragonisia. Dragonisia Default Description Dragonisia is an enormous, well developed, and ancient nation at 3,697 days old with citizens primarily of Pacific Islander ethnicity whose religion is Christianity. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Dragonisia work diligently to produce Spices and Sugar as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. The military of Dragonisia has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Dragonisia does not allow any form of government protests. Its armed police forces work quickly at 'dissolving' any and all government protests. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Dragonisia detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Dragonisia will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. Custom Description Strength, power, grace, and majesty.. this is the Dragons of the Pacific at war. In its time, this nations leader has set the stars right and he leads Franco's Dragons.. one of the most ferocious group of soldiers to be brought forth from the Pacific. It is only by your Love and Trust, oh Lady Pacifica.. that our wings have borne us this high and this far. Military Creedo: "Vini Vidi Videvoravit" Population Demographics Bipeds of varying types: 55% / Dragons: 45% Inception to CN Maelstrom Vortex joined Cybernations in June 2008, and made his decision to apply to the New Pacific Order on 18 June. Reflecting on this decision, he says that he "selected NPO based on its incredible efficiency and organization despite its size". In his original application, he stated: One contemporary member of the Order stated on his application that "he seems to have Pacifican blood coursing through his veins", after he gave an eloquent and Francoist description of the organization of Pacifica: Despite initial questions raised over wars in which Dragonisia was involved, Maelstrom was able to rapidly dispel concerns by annihilating his opponent despite his nation having only recently formed, and commented that "the conceptualizer choses his own results by action and capabilities", in terms of his war dogma. His application was approved on 21 June by Comrade Ash. New Pacific Order As a member of the New Pacific Order, Maelstrom Vortex has been active in a variety of fields. Of these, he has stated: As a Procurer for the Pacifican Tech Corps, Maelstrom provided a significant contribution to the effort of rebuilding the Order after Armageddon. He was an Astronomer in the Star Guard, and had the responsibility for maintaining the entirety of Franco's Star on the CN world map, issuing instructions for nations to move their capital to correspond to the shape of the Star based on an intricately tracked co-ordinate system. Friendship and Camaraderie In his time in the Order, Maelstrom has made a great deal of friends. He feels that two people in particular stand out as his comrades, Zblueblur0 and Navblue. For Maelstrom, Zblueblur0 has been the most influential of his friends in the Order, due to his strength as a team player and their powerful relationship together. However, Navlue has guided him in the times that he has "been a bit wayward" through his use of logical reasoning, a key motivator for Maelstrom. As time went on and old friends moved on, he has become very close to the leadership of the Order due to his loyalty and now maintains the 7th overall ranking in global nation strength because of his dependability in times of war. He works closely to co-ordinate with some of the strongest nations of the alliance fighting in the top echelons of the Order and the nations of the world as a whole. Future Aspirations Maelstrom cannot see himself leaving the Order, despite a decade's tenture, and looks forward to a long and prosperous future in Pacifica. He has stated: Professions Past and Present Star Guard The endeavours to maintain Franco's Star on Pacifica's map. Franco's Star is a shining symbol of Pacifican culture and unity throughout the world. The Star Guard is led by the Astronomer and staffed by Observers. Diplomatic Corps From 17 December 2008 to mid-January 2009 Maelstrom was Imperial Ambassador to the Christian Coalition of Countries, where he played an important role in supervising the maintenance of relations and updating the Order on the CCC's status. He was subsequently Analyst for the Aqua Sphere, responsible for monitoring and analyzing the politics of the sphere just prior to the out break of the Armageddon conflict. Awards and Medals Dragonisian War History Maelstrom has had a storied career in the Pacifican military, serving in nearly every conflict after joining the Order, including the Armageddon War, the DH-NPO War and most recently the Disorder_War. The nation of Dragonisia has, as of 07 30, 2018, been involved in over 113 wars, approximately one third of which occurred during Armageddon. While historical records are at best tenuous at this point in the history of Bob, it is estimated that 107 nuclear weapons have been absorbed by Dragonisia on the behalf of the Order. In Armageddon, Maelstrom's nation took nine nuclear strikes and was reduced to ZI. He has been reduced to ZI several times since, but has persistently rebuilt larger each time til Dragonisia is now the 7th most powerful nation on Bob, a Super Power. It's Anthem alludes to the tragic history of its people, perpetually being rendered to ash, only to rebuild. Regarding the old Dragon's participation, he has said that his most memorable experience in the Order was "bleeding in Karma. You have not committed to a cause until you have seriously shed blood for it". Since 2011 he has been a member of the Dragon_Wraiths Squad, over which he is the designated squad leader. The Dragon of War has developed a reputation for directly engaging the officers of other Alliances and sending them to the top 7 day nation losses list, a record he is quite proud of. It is alleged he keeps mantle trophies of broken banners in his lair, and even possibly the heads of a few fallen alliance leaders. During Equilibrium War, for example, he put Crymson in the top 7 nation losses category. Rumors and Adventures Beyond Bob While Dragonisia has been known to call Bob its home world, it is reported to have sent its armies into space and even other dimensions. There are rumors it successfully invaded the planet of Petram, robbed it of key resources, and then left. There are also reports it now has outposts on other worlds, including Orbis, carrying the banner of the Pacific wherever it goes with the goal of bringing peace and order wherever it takes root. There are rumors that Maelstrom is using the technology of his homeworld Istaria to begin incursions into other dimensions as well, including alternate Bobs and Earths, it's technology is that far off the scale. His current Military role in the New Pacific Order is currently classified Above Top Secret.. and cannot be disclosed here.